<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ENTANGLED / Four, One, Four, Three by katty_tpose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797869">ENTANGLED / Four, One, Four, Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose'>katty_tpose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acrostic, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, acrostic poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The creature, monster, started as four individuals. </p>
<p>Then one, then four, then three.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Circus Baby &amp; Molten Freddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ENTANGLED / Four, One, Four, Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi have a crappy free verse poem i wrote in like 4 hours, my writing is not usually this bad i don't think but it would be too impractical for me to waste time updating this to my usual standards of quality</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entangled in deceit, a monstrous mess of an entity, it crawls and lurks, not in tandem, but in frenzied difference. The voices it shrieks in alternate by the day, pairs of its eyes madly scattered about. </p>
<p>Not long ago, it was four — then one, then four, now three. Of the four, there was one — now none — that claimed ringleader. It hunted in tandem, voices as one. </p>
<p>The one of the four, selfish, arrogant, considered itself the only one, the three remaining below to abide. The entity, the monster, stalked in unity, in collaboration, for satiety of the one. Four, then one. </p>
<p>Alone, the one convinced, constrained, controlled, consumed. In persuasion, manipulation, it puppeteered around its kin. With the manners of a brat, it made enemies of the husks it relied on. One, then four. </p>
<p>Neverending hunting of its prey came to an end. Difference arose between the three and the one. With empty satisfaction, hunger momentarily quelled, for the three, the one was ejected, left to rot in abuse. Four, then three. </p>
<p>Given the chance, the three, for just a moment, nearly became unified as one in revelry. The monster slithered from place to place, hungry eyes trained on unsuspecting prey, its sets of eyes in tandem darted with a singular, simple goal. Three. </p>
<p>Leaderless, though, the wires making up its unstable form fell in on themselves again and again, silent discord left it to writhe. Its pairs of eyes darted, scattered, desperate. Three. </p>
<p>Endless madness in which it was intertwined, violent shrieks grew louder in argument, lurking in a frenzy of fighting laughter, in jagged wires it messily trapped anyone's misfortune. Too many. </p>
<p>Dimly lit in another alley, it catches sight of a new place, an older version some of it called home, two in its messy husk strangling the other to crawl away. By the time though the two paused for only a second, a molten brown mask is clutched in a third of its wires, for the entity's leader one voice has claimed its place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>